Elemental
The Elementals are a group of monsters encountered in Dark Chronicle in various stages of the game. They resemble flying spirits with dismembered hands that have control over a single elemental type. There are five elements in total: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, and Water. There are other variations of these elemental monsters present in later dungeons, which are the Elements, Spirits, Ghosts, and Servants, each with the same five sub-elements. These groups of elementals are often encountered at different stages of the game, with some appearing earlier in dungeons than others in the same family. However, every type behaves in exactly the same manner. For quotes, see Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics The Elementals and their variations all retain the same behavior and attack patterns. Each uses two attacks. The first is a long-range projectile attack in which the Elemental will form a ball of their respective element (Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, or Water), and launch it at the player in a linear fashion. Before this attack is launched, there is a distinctive sound the Elemental makes as it puts its hands together. It deals low damage, bears no block breaking ability, and fires very slowly in succession, making it very easy to predict and dodge or block accordingly. The second attack is a melee two-step hand strike. It will attack twice with its hands in quick succession once it approaches you, and it has the ability to incapacitate the player in seconds. Because the Elementals have a tendency to be unpredictable with their movements and change direction at a moment's notice, it can be hard to tell when this attack will occur. However, this attack can be safely blocked, as it has no block breaking ability. Approach the Elementals cautiously and be prepared to block to avoid this melee attack. As a floating enemy, the Elementals cannot be easily hit by your melee weapon until it executes its own melee attack. Additionally, the Elementals move quite fast and can easily chase you down should you run away. Although they has a slight resistance to Max's wrenches and Monica's swords, it is recommended to take on these monsters using such. Because of their high pain chance, they easily succumb to repeated combo attacks, and can be knocked down with ease. As such, the best way to approach it is to avoid or block its elemental projectiles, wait until you safely block its melee attack, and quickly counter with your own melee attack until it is defeated. Do not try to use Max's ranged weaponry on this type of monster, as this monster resists all of Max's guns, beams, and grenades. Monica's magic and sword absorption technique does normal damage, so it can be used to safely lure the monster toward you. Alternatively, any of the Ridepod's arms can be used to take on these monsters. Ranged Ridepod arms have the luxury of avoiding its melee attacks altogether, but the Elemental may still choose to chase you down, and could cause trouble if you don't have fast Ridepod feet. Melee Ridepod arms can use the same approach as Max and Monica, but can be free to be less cautious as the Ridepod can block attacks more reliably, as well as deal massive damage. Monster Notes Variation Gallery Fire Element.png|Fire Element Fire Spirit.png|Fire Spirit Fire Ghost.png|Fire Ghost Magma Servant.png|Magma Servant Ice Element.png|Ice Element Ice Spirit.png|Ice Spirit Snow Ghost.png|Snow Ghost Snow Servant.png|Snow Servant Zappy.png|Zappy Thunder Spirit.png|Thunder Spirit Thunder Ghost.png|Thunder Ghost Thunder Servant.png|Thunder Servant Wind Element.png|Wind Element Spirit Flyer.png|Spirit Flyer Storm Ghost.png|Storm Ghost Wind Servant.png|Wind Servant Aqua Element.png|Aqua Element Water Spirit.png|Water Spirit Rain Ghost.png|Rain Ghost Tempest Servant.png|Tempest Servant Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle